WereVamp War2:Scourge's back
by Shadow's party girl 96
Summary: Amy and the other's are celebrateing Amy and Shadow's daughter's fourth birthday,But a certain Green hedgehog has other plans. Heavy with Oc's and FC's
1. Family

**Hey everyone afte****r a long hard thought I've dicided to make a seqel to WereVamp war. So Here it is,Oh I don't own sega or the sonic team. I own all the oc's and I co-own Grass. Here we go and please review at the end.**

* * *

><p>(Amy's pov)<p>

I remembered all that happened fourteen years ago. I meet Shadow and had my baby girl,Angel,I lived in a nice cottage across chaos lake. My friends lived near by and I was happy. I always felt like something might happen agian,but nothing ever did. Today we were celebrateing Angel's fourth birthday,I was so excided.

"Good morning my lovely Rose."Shadow muttered rolling over and faced me in our bed.

"Morning Shad."I replied,sighing happily.

"Mommy,Daddy!"A pink Hedgehogette that looked like Shadow,but had emerald eyes ran into the room.

"Morning my little Angel."I said,smileing very big.

"Is it a special day right daddy?"She frowned slightly.

"Yes Angel it is."He smiled.

She smiled very big and jumped on the bed screaming over and over,"It's my birthday,It's my birthday!"

I laughed and Shadow smirked his famous smirk.

(Normal pov)

A hundred miles from them the ground glow a dark red and yellow and a hand shot out of the ground and you could hear laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's soo short but I just wanted to get this out soo see you next chapter and yes it will be longer!<strong>


	2. He's Back and Has help

**Hey everyone sorry that the last chapter was short and that its takeing me so long to write. I have many good reasons like yesterday was my birthday. Anyway I don't own sega or the sonic team and I own my own oc's but I co-own Grass.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Scourge's pov)<strong>

I climbed out of that wretched hole and dusted my ripped jacket off. I rolled my shoulder's and spat out some blood.

"Damn being in that hole really can make a guy mad." I muttered and walked to the center of the clearing.

I reached into my endless black hole jacket pocket and grabbed a piece of chalk,and a witch spell book. I took the chalk and slowly and carefully drew out my summoning circle. I put in away and picked up the book,I turned to the right page.

"Fire,Air,Light This is what set's you apart from your counterpart,awaken and do my work."I recited.

The circle collapsed in on its self and formed a shadow the shadow rose and a person now stood in its place. She was a silver-furred Cat,But what was diffrent and set her apart was that she had Red Bat wings.

"My name Is Ivy and I will do as you comand oh great master."She said,evil radiating from her.

"The name is Scourge and with me you will help me get my revenge on a certian hedgehog I now and take what was mine to begin with."I smiled at her.

She smiled and nodded,but then frowned and scanned the clearing.

"Where is she?"Was all that came from her lips.

"What?"I replyed,confused.

She shook her head and smiled agian,but this was one of pity.

"Don't say I warned you,I may not be the one you wanted but I'll let you figure that."She sighed and sat down.

"Ok then let's do this thing."Scourge said.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its short to but It's late and my fingers hurt from typeing all day. Please review or pm me if you are confused.<strong>


	3. makeing plans

**Hey everyone this Chapter will thankfully be longer then the last two. I don't own sega or the sonic team. I own my oc's,so let's get this party started. oh and I don't own Don or Ike they belong to Anything170-Thanks for letting me use your oc's.**

**Mystrey character:When will I be in this?**

**Me:Soon very soon**

**Both me and the mc:HAHAHAHAHA-EVIL LAUGH**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

I got out of my side of the cozy bed and went to the phone and called all of our friends and told them about the party.

"Mommy will Heather be there?"Angel asked me.

Heather was the daughter of Tails and Cream. She looked like Cream but had Tails ears and two tails.

"Ofcourse dear."I smiled down at her.

"Amy you do know what day it is right?"Shadow got all serious and I nodded.

Today was also the day Scourge died even though Angel wasn't born at th same time only the same day ten years later.

"Yeah I know its a good thing he's not here or we would be screwed."I replyed bitterly.

Angel looked up at me confused about what was going on so I rubbed her quills.

"How about you go play outside while me and daddy get ready for your party ok."I smiled.

"Sure thanks mommy!"She yelled,running out the roon agian,at Shadow speed I might add.

I chuckled as two familar arms wrapped around me. I turned and faced shadow,he looked so cute with his quills messed up. I wraped my arms around his neck and lightly kissed him,he kissed me back and deepened the kiss.

"I love you my dark knight."I said,pulling away.

"And I love you my lovely rose."He smiled.

**(Meanwhile)(Normal pov)**

Scourge was looking over some plans when Ivy walked up.

"This is stupid."She said.

"No you just shut up!"He yelled.

Ivy rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing.

"You might want to do your history if I were you,I'm not that good to you."She hinted.

Scourge looked up and turned to her,he looked confused.

"What are you talking about bitch?"He demanded.

"If I was a bitch I would be a dog but for your info jack-ass I'm a god damn mother fucking cat!"Ivy screamed.

Scourge winced at the power in her voice,but noticed her power's finally.

"Your power it's..it's good,what the fuck!"Scourge asked.

"I told you I wasn't that good."Ivy yawned and rolled her eyes.

"If you want real power you will have to wake up the evil side of me,aka my sister,but be warned she is a lot worse then me,so see you later call me if you need me,not!"She turned into the shadow form agian and the circle reappered and then glowed a red color and vanished.

"She returned back to her slumber,and Sister I didn't know she had a sister."Scourge grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter! and Happy Thanksgiveing everyone!<strong>


	4. A slumber disturbed and truth reveled

**Hey every one I don't own sega or the sonic team. I own my oc's,I don't own Ike or Don or Grass.**

**Ike:Hey Scourge**

**Scourge:What?**

**Ike:Can I have your Ice Cream?**

**Scourge:No**

**Ike:Please**

**Don:For chaos sake's just let him have your ice cream**

**Scourge:But it's mine**

**Me:Please we have to start the story**

**Scourge:Fine**

* * *

><p>(Scourge's pov)<p>

I was suppose to be finishing my ice cream when a certain wolf interupted me. His fur was black with blue stripes, He wore a jacket with spikes on each sides with bloodstain pants and boots.

"Sup."He greeted me.

"What do you want and why are you here?"I asked.

"Just thought I help you out buddy,and stay a few days."He muttered the last part.

I stared at him for a minute and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"He asked.

"Ike did you tick off the vampire women agian and went into hideing?"I asked,holding my laugh.

"Y-yeah."He siad,blushing.

"Fine you can stay but we are going to crash a party."I smiled wickedly.

I didn't see the other wolf outside as he ran away. He was a blood red wolf sporting a black t-shirt with military pants and boots.

"I have to find them and warn them."He whispered.

**(Amy's pov)**

I was sweeping the floor watching Angel playing with her dolls in the front yard.

"Mommy!"Angel yelled.

I ran to the front door worry swept on my face. I saw Don leaning on a tree,his face looked grim.

"Don,please come in."I rushed to help him.

"Thanks Amy."He smiled.

I sat him in a chair and went to the kitchen and fetched him a glass of fresh blood. I returned and gave it to him,he gulped it down greedily.

"Geez Don haven't you been feeding?"I asked.

"Sorry,but I came to warn you,He's back and he has help and it's very very bad."He looked away.

"Oh my god."I dropped the glass and it shattered,bringing me back into reality.

I cleaned up the mess,but I felt dazed.'How can this be' 'no it's not true,right?' these thoughts ran through my head over and over.

**(Scourge's pov)**

Ike was rummageing through my cabnets and got what I needed.

"How do you know this anyway?"He asked.

"It's called sleeping with a witch."I smirked.

"Ohh nice."Ike laughed.

"Yeah anyway let's called this so called powerfull being shall we."I replied,finishing the circle.

"What how do you know it's so powerfull for one and two what if it doesn't want to help?"Ike asked.

I shrugged me shoulders and if he was a anime character he would of sweat-dropped.

I stood in front of the circle and started to cast my spell.

"From your died slumber I humblely ask of you the creater of water,earth,darkness. As your counterpart was summoned once I ask that you awake now!"I commanded.

The circle looked like lighting was strikeing it and dark fog rolled. It turned into a scary shadow and rose slightly turning into a form. The fog rolled away and what stood in front of us shocked even me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i'm evil I should tell you what it is but thats not fun.<strong>

**Ike:I want more Ice cream**

**Me:But I thought Scourge gave you some?**

**Ike:Yeah,I know**

**Ike:Hey Don!**

**Don:What?**

**Ike:Do you have ice cream**

**Don:No now go away**

**well please review and I hope you will join me next chapter bye for now.**


	5. A Topaz to remeber

**hey everyone I don't own sega,the sonic team,or Ike,Don,And Grass. I own my oc's,please enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Scourge's pov)<strong>

I slowly watched the fog dissapper and I heard a giggle. Wait a second a giggle? The last of the fog dissappered and the form was visable in many ways. She was a cat-bat like Ivy,but she had brownish-yellow fur,her eyes were a olive green. Her wings were Black and not red. Her hair was in two long curly ponytails and she wore a purple tank-top that stopped right below her ribbs and showed a bit to much at the top. She wore black short shorts,that were good for fighting. She held her bangs back with a headband,Like Ivy but it had a silver ribbion attached not a brownish-yellow ribbion.

"Hello."I said. Ike just nodded.

"Hello the name is Topaz."She smiled very big.

"I'm Scourge and this is Ike."I pointed to the wolf.

"Nice to meet you,huh where's Ivy?"She asked.

"Um she's still sleeping,we woke you up."I replied.

"But I want Ivy!"She sanked to the ground on her knees and started crying.

"Stop being a baby!"Ike yelled.

I saw a flash of metal and Ike was up agianist the wall,Topaz was in front of him,she held this long thin sword to his throat,a look of evil and psyco was on her face.

"Don't call me a Baby you weakling."She snarled.

"Poeple trying to get revenge here,we have to work together."I reminded them.

"Fine."Ike mumbled.

"Ok."Topaz cheered,acting like nothing happened.

"Ok Riku you may depart."Topaz whispered to the sword.

It glowed a greenish-blue color and faded away. Now I know what her Sister meant by diffrent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is short I have to go to bed,hope you liked it please review see you next chapter<strong>

**Topaz:And if you don't I'll hunt you down and turn you into a bear skin rug!**

**Me:Umm ok creepy but sounds magical.**


	6. A plan is Made and set into motion

**Hey everyone please don't be mad that I'm late on the chapter. I kinda forgot about it hehe. Anyway Scourge please do the disclamir or whatever.**

**Scourge:Shadow's party girl 96 does not own sega or me and the Sonic team. She own's her own OC'S and co-owns Grass. She does not own Don or Ike.**

**Thanks Scourge,now lets get started.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

I sat in the chair as we told Shadow the news. Shadow slammed his fists on the table.

"Damn-it!"He yelled.

"Daddy!"Angel whimpered,scared.

"Angel,why don't you take Mr. Don and show him your toys."I asked her kindly.

She nodded slowly never takeing her eyes off her father. Don gingerly took her small hand and she smiled up at him,telling him about her dolls.

"Shadow."I approched him slowly.

His body was shuttering and his head was leaning down,eyes closed.

"Shadow it's ok,he doesn't know where we are and we can beat him agian."I wrapped my arms around him from behind and rested my head on his back.

"I'm sorry,It's just I don't want to lose you or Angel,He almost took you away from me."He turned faceing me.

"Shhh, I know but you are Shadow the WereHog, you can do anything."I smiled up at him.

He cupped my cheek with his hand."I know Now lets go and get ready."He smiled down at me.

**(Scourge's pov)**

I helped Ike up and a plan came to me.

"I got it!"I dropped Ike.

"OWWW!"He shouted.

"Opps Sorry. Hey Topaz."I called up to her,she was sitting on one of the rafters.

"Yes Master."She called down to me.

"Can you change your apperance or something."I asked.

"I can change my age."She replied.

"Perfect,change your age to about hmmm 5-ish."I shouted up to her agian.

She floated down to me and she got smaller,when she touched the ground she looked like a mini-version of herself.

"How do I look,nya!"She twirled.

"Good,now Ike How are you up for a game of tag."I asked.

Both of them looked at me confused. I face-palmed and whispered the plan into their ears,Both pulled back shocked but pleased.

"Wow Master you sure are smart!"Topaz beamed,holding her hands up to her head and bounced up and down.

"That's not a bad plan,I could of made a better one though."Ike rubbed his nose.

"Now lets set it into motion."I said,both of them nodded.

"Hey Ikey catch me if you can."Topaz took off running.

"The name is Ike and You better run bitch!"He took off after her.

I shook my head and followed them in the shadows. Topaz was running in zig-zag patterns,screaming for help every once in a while. Ike would laugh at her atempts. We came to a lake and I nodded to Topaz,She nodded back and started screaming for help agian. She tripped on a root and fell,She turned over and held her hand up trying to protect herself.

'The girl can act.'I though.

**(Normal pov)**

A red wolf came into view followed by Shadow. Ike looked up and saw the other wolf and snarled.

"We meet agian Don."He snarled,hatred bubbleing up.

"Yes,Now what are you doing to that poor girl."He asked.

"Why Feeding ofcourse."He grabbed Topaz and wrapped his arm around her neck,leaveing enough room to breath.

"Please help me."She shouted.

"Shut up!"Ike snapped.

"Please mister let me go,I won't run away agian I promise."She Begged.

"I said shut up!"He tightened his grip,makeing her gasp.

"What does she mean?"Shadow spoke now.

"Oh I collect young girls and make them my slaves and this little wentch thought she could run away."He smiled twirling on of Topaz's pigtails.

"Please Sir I just want my Mommy!"Topaz had Tears in her eyes.

"Thats sick and low even for you Ike."Don spat.

"Yes maybe,or not."He ran to Don and they went into hand to hand combat. Shadow went to the girl who had fainted. He saw she wore revailing clothes and she looked dirty. He picked her up and Don ran up to him panting.

"The bastred ran away."He replied.

"Lets just get this girl inside."Shadow replied,looking at the girl.

As they Left Ike came out of hideing. Scourge stepped out from behind the tree.

"Did they buy it?"

"Yes."

Scourge grinned."Good"

* * *

><p><strong>Soo what do you think. Please review and find out what happenes next. Goodbye for now!<strong>


	7. let's play

**Hey people I don't own Sega or the sonic team. I own my Oc's and I co-own Grass. I don't own Ike or Don**

**Scourge:Hey Ike**

**Ike:WHAT!**

**Scourge:I was wondering if you would dance with me and Topaz?**

**Ike:Hell no!**

**Scourge:Fine,Hey Topaz**

**Topaz:I got it,(grabs Ike)**

**All three start danceing to Hara hara yukai. Good song by the way!**

**Ike:I hate my life**

**Don:At least she didn't make you dance to I'm bringing sexy back!**

**Ike:HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Don:Why do we have to put up with this?**

**Me:Because,now its show time!**

**Topaz:Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

I watched as Shadow and Don Carried in a little girl. She was passed out,so Shadow put her on the couch.

"Shadow what happened?"I ask.

"A friend of his attcked us and was trying to get this girl."He replied.

Anger marks appered over Don's head."He's not my friend!"

The girl started to stir and she woke up. She sat up with a jolt and looked around her.

"Where am I?"She asked,she looked a little older then Angel.

"Your safe now,what's your name?"I asked her.

"My name is Topaz miss."She smiled.

I nodded and Angel came up behind me. She smiled slightly at the girl,who returned the smile.

"Wanna Play?"Angel asked.

"Sure."Topaz replied.

I walked over to Shadow and Don and looked at the girl agian.

"She has a strange power to her."I said,Don nodded.

"Yes she does...do I smell something burning?"Don sniffed.

"The Cake!"I ran to go check on it.

**(Topaz pov)**

I ran to the back yard and played with the girl. I ran around for a while killing off time before I had to start the next part of the plan.

"Hey Angel."I asked her,as I sat on a swing next to her.

"Yes."She chirped.

"What's it like haveing a family that loves and cares for you?"I asked.

"Oh well its wonderful,sure they get on my nerves but that just shows they love me."She smiled.

I nodded,maybe I didn't want to kill them after all.

"What about your family?"She asked.

Ok maybe not.

"Oh uggh I don't have one they died,along with the old me."I frowned and stood up,balling my hands into fist.

I swung around and Slapped her,she fell to the ground.

"Talk about them and i'll slit your throat."I smiled. She started crying so I slapped my hand over her mouth.

I slowly turned back to my real age and her eyes widened.

"Scared?"I asked.

She nodded and I smiled evily.

"Good now your going to keep your mouth shut,understand me."I growled.

She muffled and ok,so I lowered my hand and returned to the state I was in.

I trudged back to the house and I saw a whole lot of a people and kids.

"Where's Angel?"Amy asked me.

"Oh She's in the back,if anyone wants to go see her go."I smiled.

I glared at her silently and walked away.

Shadow looked at her as I walked away.

I went to the wooded area and Scourge and Ike waited for me.

"It apperes all of their friends are there."I reported.

"Good,now go back and Distract them."Scourge ordered.

"Yes master."I bowed.

I ran back to the house and everyone were talking and Angel was with her friends,laughing. I walked over to her and she stopped laughing. The adults looked over at us,but I didn't care. I raised my hand and The water around us started to shake and rise. I moved it to her and she was soaking wet.

"Topaz,what's the big Idea!"Amy ran to her crying daughter.

I shurgged my shoulders and sent a chilling glaze over to Don and Shadow,Something I learned from Ike.

"I don't play fair."I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and I'll see you next time<strong>


	8. Killing spree

**Hey everyone I don't own Sega or the sonic team. I own My OC'S and I co-own Grass. I don't own Ike or Don.**

**Ike and Topaz:Review Or Die XD**

**Scourge:You had to put them in the same story didn't you!**

**Me:I sorry!**

**Scourge:What ever**

* * *

><p><strong>(Topaz's pov)<strong>

I smiled and walked away from the crying Hedgehog. I felt someone grab my wrist,so I turned my head and Don was holding me,he looked mad.

"Awwww did I make the big bad wolf mad,please you don't scare me."I flicked my head and the water whipped his hand off mine.

"What are you?"He asked.

"I'm a little girl,silly."I chuckled.

Shadow walked over with the other adults and the kids were told to stay inside. I cursed under my breath, I narrowed my eyes and the earth started to tremble.

"Hear me good,I'm your worse nightmare!,I am the creator of Darkness,of dispair,of saddnes,all of the bad stuff you can think of,I have the power to control it at will!"I growled.

"what are you,some sort of demon?"Amy yelled.

"Fine,your not as stupid as I thought I shall show you my true age."I returned back to my normal age of 19.

I laughed at their fear,sucking it in,giveing me power. Scourge and Ike showed up and I frowned.

"Awww can't I play with them a little longer!"I pouted.

"No now where was I oh yeah,I'm back!"Scourge sneered. Everyone gasped.

I saw the children in the building and had a great Idea. I walked over to the slideing glass door and pulled out my sword. The children stopped crying and started screaming in fear,I raised my sword about to swing when Ike caught my arm.

"He doesn't want them killed."He told me.

"But why?"I complained,wanting to kill the pink hedgehog brat badly.

The children sighed with relief,but stopped when Ike finished.

"yet."He replied,stareing at the children,evily.

"Fine,but the pink brat's mine."I laughed.

"Whatever."

"Are you both done,god you aruge like a old married couple!"Scourge said,punching Shadow's gut.

"We do not!"We shouted in unison.

I blushed at the comment we made,_what am I doing,he probally just doesn't like Scourge's teaseing as well,_I shook my head and walked over to a green Fox,he was back-to-back with a purple cat,she reminded me of my father,fighting along side my mother when they died. I hesitated when I was fighting them,I felt confused and anger,yet sadness and regret. I tried to push the feelings aside and returned to the task at hand.

"Oh and Angel,Happy Birthday."I replied,looking at her with the intention to kill.

Scourge and Ike both were haveing a fun time and I felt happy. But why,why did I keep haveing all of these feelings. Was I feeling these feelings because I knew they were true,mabye,or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think,If you have a idea for the story,just PM me and I will see if I can put it in,I'll give you all the credit. Thanks and see you next time.<strong>


	9. Round one

**Hello everybody! I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. I own my oc's and I co-own Grass. I don't own Ike or Don. Sorry for the long wait but I was a little busy and I would like to thank Anything 170 for the idea,you rock :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(Topaz's pov)<strong>

I lowered my sword for just a split second.

"I have an Idea."Scourge yelled,all the fighting stopped.

"I think we should have two fight's if you win both then we will leave,but if we win then you have to surrender."He looked over at Amy,who flinched.

Everyone seemed to like the idea,even I did.

"Ok how about Ike and Don and Me and Shadow."Scourge asked.

"I except."Shadow replied.

"As do I."Don smirked.

Ike and Don stepped up to each other. Ike frowned at the other wolf,hatred burning in his eyes. I almost took a step back,in fear.

**(Normal Pov)**

"How about no weapons just to make it more fun huh."Ike said.

"Whatever."Don growled.

In the background it was silent,except from Topaz.

"Go Ike kill him,yea yea yea!"She cheered.

Ike shoot her a 'wtf' face,she looked at him sheepishly. He looked at Don agian,who just stood there.

"Fight."Amy yelled,ringing a bell.(A/N: I feel like it needed one :3)

Ike and Don sprinted to each other,Don punched Ike's face. Ike pulled back and kneed Don's stomach,Don pulled away,gasping for breath. He recovered and charged agian. Don punched Ike's gut multiple times and Ike took all of them. Ike roundhouse kicked Don and then punched his face. He did a spin kick and Don fell to his knee's. Ike was about to send the final blow,but Don pulled him to the ground. They both got up and Don wiped away some blood.

"So you like playing dirty?"Ike grinned.

Ike rammed into Don's side and sent him tumbleing to the ground. Don was to weak to move.

"I win."Ike smiled.

Shadow and the other's looked worryed and then Shadow looked over to Scourge. He was grinning and he pulled off his sunglasses.

"Look's like it's our turn."Scourge laughed.

Topaz pulled his ear and he gave out a yelp.

"What was that for!"He demanded.

"Ike is hurt and So is Don,we need to heal them,beside's both you and Shadow need a quick rest yourselfs."She huffed,before going over to Ike's battered body.

She was rubbing medicine on one of his wounds.

"Damn-it!"Ike hissed,as the medicine burned a little.

"Sorry."Topaz winced. Hurt showed alittle in her eyes.

He grunted alittle and she rubbed some more on his other wounds. Scourge rolled his eyes, he looked over at his enemy.

"Soon,very soon."Scourge vowed.

Scourge walked over to his side of the yard. He sat on a bench and Topaz came over and gave him a apple to eat and some medicine for the wounds from the other fight.

"Thanks."He muttered and took them.

He sat and watched Shadow's every move,thinking of the many ways to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you review.<strong>


	10. Round two and kindness?

**Hey wonder ful people of fanfiction,I don't own Sega or The sonic team I co-own Grass and I own my oc's. I don't own Ike or Don.**

* * *

><p>Scourge watched Amy and Shadow,it sickened him. She was his,but that ass had to take her away. The little break was almost up so he just relaxed.<p>

"Ike sit down,your hurt."Topaz yelled.

"I'm fine."Ike protested.

"No your not,sit down this instint!"She demanded.

Scourge opened his eyes and saw the two argue,Topaz finally hit the top of Ike's head and a big bump appered.

"owwww!"He yelled.

"Thats what you get,you need rest,your body will be hurt a lot worse if you don't."She muttered.

Scourge sat up and the fight could finally get under way. Shadow walked over to the green Hedgehog,calm.

"You ready to lose."Scourge asked.

"Never."Shadow shot back.

Amy hit the bell and both Hedgehog's started to circle each other. Scourge lunged at Shadow who spun around and elbowed his ribs. Scourge spun a little then caught him-self,he growled and kicked at the black hedgehog. Scourge handed a punch to Shadow's face and Shadow punched Scourge's gut. The two broke apart and panted slightly. Scourge grabbed Shadow's quills and bashed his head on one of his knee's. Shadow tripped Scourge and Scourge swiped at Shadow's legs but He jumped out of the way.

Topaz and Ike watched as Scourge was getting his ass handed to him. Topaz looked at Ike with a confused expression.

"Um Ike what if the Master doesn't win?"She asked.

Ike thought for a second and shrugged."Beat's me,now can I get up!"

"Nope."Topaz looked away and frowned.

She had to sit on top of his chest so he wouldn't get up. He huffed and continued to watch the battle.

Scourge was holding a bloody nose and spat out some blood. He flipped Shadow over his shoulder,but Shadow used it and kicked Scourge's head. Scourge fell to the ground and passed out. Shadow stood over the green Hedgehog before passing out himself.

"Great now I have to drag both of you home."Topaz huffed.

"I can walk thank you!"Ike complained.

"You can stay till he wakes up."Amy piped up.

Everyone looked at Amy like she was crazy.

"Well she can't look after both of them by herself."Amy defended.

"Why would you help us?"Topaz asked.

"Because you remind me of me when I was your age."Amy smiled.

Topaz looked at the older Hedgehog and nodded slightly.

"Scourge isn't going to like this."Ike complained.

"me two."Don muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it<strong>

**Topaz:Please review so Ike and all the other's can get better!**

**Ike:I'm fine ok.**

**Topaz:Go lay back down mister!**

**Me:Umm ok see you later **


	11. Round three

**Hey people Happy New year! I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. I own my oc's and I co-own Grass. I don't own Don or Ike. Please review and read,Hopefully this Chapter will be a little longer! **

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov)<strong>

Topaz pulled a blanket over Scourge's body so he wouldn't get cold. She looked at the strange group of people watching her. The fox and the cat gave her hard stares and Shadow and Amy just looked away. The children were upstairs but she could hear every movement and sound. Don and Ike were haveing a stareing contest,why she had no idea.

"Thanks for letting us stay for a bit."Topaz muttered,breaking the long errie silence.

"Sure thing."Amy said.

"How old are you?"The purple cat with red highlights asked.

"Starlight!"The fox replied.

"Sorry Grass."She said.

"I don't really now,My time is diffrent from your's."Topaz explained.

"I see."Grass replied.

"You remind me of Ivy."Topaz chuckled.

"Who's that."Starlight asked.

"She's my sister,she's older then me by 5 minute's. Were twin's but we barely look alike."Topaz mused.

"Wow."Grass whispered.

Topaz sat on the chair near her and nodded,Scourge's eyes twitched and looked like he was about to wake up.

"Master your awake!"Topaz shouted with joy.

"Topaz...Shut up."He grumbled.

Topaz stuck her tounge out a little and made a funny face. Shadow let a small laugh pass his lips. Scourge sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw where he was.

"Why the hell am I here?"He demanded.

"You were hurt so Amy let us stay."Topaz said.

"I don't except help,espcially him."He pointed a finger at Shadow.

"Scourge be nice."Topaz replied.

Scourge stood up and jabbed a finger in Shadow's chest.

"We have a score to settle."He growled.

Shadow swatted the finger away and growled to.

"O yeah bring it on."He snarled.

"Topaz!"He screamed,makeing her wince at the volume.

"Yes master Scourge."She muttered.

"what are you?"He asked.

"I'm a Cat-bat sir."She stated.

"No no I mean are you a Werewolf or are you a vampire?"He demanded.

"I don't know."She muttered.

"What?"He asked.

"I said I don't know god turn up your hearing aid grandma."She shot back.

Everyone turned to the girl,confused looks on thier faces.

"What I don't know I think I'm a Vampire last time I checked."She shrugged her shoulders.

She hunched her shoulder's in thought,she shot up,a knowing look in her eyes.

"I'll check my book!"She dashed two the door and a blinding speed and returned with a worn out book.

She opened it and she flipped the old pages.

"Ok it says I'm a vampire slash demon."She closed the book and looked at them proudly.

"What?"She asked.

"I did not know that."Scourge replied.

Topaz laughed and jumped up from her seat. Ike laughed at the look on Scourge's face.

"Ike your fighting hmmmm Shadow."He replied.

"Why me."He whined.

"Because I said now move."He ordered.

"I hate this,yet I really wanna fight him."Ike complianed.

Topaz looked like she was about to lose it,she had a twitchy apperance.

"Topaz you ok?"Ike asked,a little concerned.

"I wanna fight It's no fair,I need to kill something or I'll just lose it."She said.

"You wanna take mu place?"He asked.

She looked up at him and her eyes were gleaming.

"Really thanks."She kissed his cheek and ran to the fight area.

He touched his cheek and smiled alittle.

"Hey Shadow get ready to lose."Topaz chirped.

"In your dreams."He replied.

"I'll mop the floor with you."She smiled and waited for the familiar bell to ring.

When it did she vanished,Shadow kept his gaurd up. She appered to his left and used both feet to kick his ribbs. She smiled that sweet smile and gave a little wave. He ran up to her and punched her small-framed face. She looked at him,mad,she punched his jaw and sent him flying,she ran and kicked his body while it was still in the air. He managed to stop him self and kicked her side. She elbowed his chest repeatedly. He grabbed her quills and kneed her stomach. She brought her leg up and kicked his back,he released her and she spun and punched his stomach.

"Had enough yet."She said breathless.

"No."Shadow panted.

"What ever."She shrugged and vanished agian she appered behind him and grabbed his arms pinning them. She kneed his back several times be fore she released him.

"Aww don't tell me I broke you already."She whined.

Shadow rose up and almost fell he clutched his shoulder and spat out some blood.

"Never."He growled.

"Chaos-blast!"He used his ultimute move.

Topaz flew back from the blast and hit the stone wall. She slid down and hung her head,she passed out from the move.

"I won."Shadow smiled.

"Ike go and fetch Topaz were leaveing."Scourge yelled over his shoulder before walking into the woods.

Ike did as he was told and carryed her bridle-style. She looked like a doll in his arms,he looked at the group,his eyes fell on his sworn enemy.

"We will be back."He snarled before retreating into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it please review,What do you thinks going to happen? Will Scourge get his revenge?<strong>

**Find out next time and don't forget to Review!**


	12. truth and return of a friend

**Hey wonderfull people of the world. I don't own sega or the Sonic team. I own my oc's and I co-own Grass. I don't own Ike or Don.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shadow's pov)<strong>

When they left I walked over to Amy. She looked scared,Who could blame her. Angel ran into my arms and she cryed.

"Sorry about your birthday."I muttered.

"Daddy that was awwsome,your very strong."She giggled.

I looked at her then smiled. Amy gave a tired smile,I saw the book that Topaz had on the ground. I gingerly picked it up and I skimmed it's contents.

"Amy look at this."I showed her the book.

It showed Topaz and Her sister,it told their story,a sad one at that. I went to the spelles part and tryed to read it.

"I can't read it?"I replied.

"It says "Fire,Air,Light This is what set's you apart from your counterpart,awaken and do my work." Amy read the spell.

Shadow's gathered in front of them and Ivy appered.

"You summoned me?"She bowed.

"Are you Topaz's sister?"I asked.

She looked annoyed,"What did she do now?"

"She's working with our enemy,Scourge."I told her.

"Wait,is he a green hedgehog,blue eyes."She asked.

"Yes how did you-"Amy was cut off.

"He wanted me to help him,but I told him my power's are only for good."She shrugged.

I nodded takeing in the information. She could be useful,I looked up and Angel was talking to her.

"Are you nice?"She asked.

"Yes ofcourse little one."Ivy patted her head.

"Why is your sister doing this?"She asked.

"Because,she is bound to her master's words,that and because her heart was filled with pain and sadness."Ivy frowned,thinking about past thoughts.

"Oh then why don't we save her!"She explained.

I looked at my daughter,she was so innocent,so pure. She would never understand what was happening.

**(Scourge's pov)**

I pased back and forth,trying to come up with a plan. Topaz was still asleep and Ike was watching over her.

"How is she?"I asked.

"She should be awake soon."Ike replied,never takeing his eyes of her.

She rolled her head a little and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"She muttered.

"Good your awake."I smiled.

"Scourge are you smileing?"Ike asked,a sly smile on his lip's.

"I'm just glad she's ok,without her we may lose."I shot back.

Topaz sat up and yawned,see looked around and then her eyes grew wide.

"Where is it?"She shot out off the bed and searched the room.

"What?"I asked.

"My book,where is my book?"She screamed.

"I think we left it,sorry."I rubbed my head.

Fire appered around her and she gave me a death glare that was better then Shadow's.

"Fool,If they get my book,they can send me back to my iternal sleep!"She hissed.

"What's bad about sleeping?"Ike asked.

"It's lonley,and dark, time does not exsist, you float in nothing. You feel the emotions around you,their not your own,it's worse then hell! I'm not going back you hear me,for the first time in ages,I'm not lonely or sad. I'm-i'm happy for once. I don't want it taken away,because I may never get it back."She shuttered.

"What about your sister? Don't you see her?"I asked.

"No we live in our own worlds. She's lucky her world of sleep is happy and wonderful. Mine is nightmare's and evil."A tear rolled down her cheek.

Topaz shook her head and a evil look came across her face.

"I'm running the plan now,Ike follow me. Scourge you stay here and rest well be back."her voice held a evil vibe to it.

Topaz spread her wings and floated out the door. Ike ran up to her and she floated to the ground and they walked.

**(Topaz's pov)**

"What's the plan?"He asked.

"Where going to get my book and that pesky little hedgehogette,Angel."I smiled.

"Why?"He asked,confused.

"One:So we can use her as bait,and two:So I can kill her,you can help if you want."I winked.

He grinned and we kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it,I had a lot of fun writeing it. Please review and I'll see you next time!<strong>


	13. Capture and Plot twist! lolz

**Hey people! I started school agian,Not fun,I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. Please review and read thanks. I own My own oc's and I co-own Grass. I don't own Don or Ike. I would like to thank Anything 170 for the idea!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Topaz's pov)<strong>

I sat down by a bush and watched my prey. Ike was a few feet away and he awaited my command. I saw my book sitting on the table outside. I snuck over to the table and quickly grabbed the book. I hugged it to my chest and zipped back to the bushes. Now I'll I needed was the brat,I thought of a plan and snapped my finger's in sucess.

"Ike can you cause some fun for me."I smiled.

He gave a nodd and got to work. He snapped his fingers and a small flame appered at the tip of his index finger. He blow on it and it went to the house the house caught on fire.

"Thats hot!"I snickered.

Shadow and Don usered the others out of the house. I stayed in the shadow's watching,this was fun. Ike formed some fire balls and throw theem at Shadow. Don pushed him out of the way,before one hit him. I snuck to the door and went in the house. I could hear some of them upstairs so I followed the noise. The children we huddled in Angel's bedroom,scared. Amy was with them,trying to keep them calm. I busted the door down and the children.

"Honey I'm home!"I said.

"Get away from us."Amy said,herding the children behind her.

She swang at me with her hammer I caught it and throw it out of reach.

"Leave them alone, It's Me Scourge's wants leave them out of it!"She pleaded.

"Amy,Amy,Amy I don't care want Scourge's wants, I just want the girl."Isaid in a sing-song voice,and pointed at Angel.

Amy growled and swang a fist at me. I caught her wrist and twisted it slowly. She gasped in pain and I punched her hard in the gut. She fell to her knees and watched as I made my way to the children.

"Please no,I beg you."She screamed,tears rolled down her face.

The children scattered away from me,Angel tryed running past me but I grabbed her quills. I grabbed her under her arms and carryed her out the door,screaming and kicking. Ike was outside enjoying himself. He shot a mixture of fire and ice at Don's head,it missed and hit his shoulder. Don howled in pain and gripped his shoulder and tryed to focus.

"Ike lets go."I called,carrying the girl.

"Angel,let her go."Shadow tryed to get his daughter.

Ike kicked his ribbs and he fell in front of them. Ike held Shadow by his quills and punched his face.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her."I told him.

he looked a little relived.

"Ike will!"I smiled to Ike.

I used the darkness to teleport us to the wooden area. The girl had fainted so she was quiet.

"Ike do we have to go back to Scourge?"I asked him.

"What do you mean?"He starded at me.

"I mean,lets run away from him,we can be evil on our own. Besides we can kill her,kill Don,and the others, steal the Chaos emeralds and rule the world."I looked at him.

He looked at me like I was asking something dareing.

"I don't know?"He was unsure.

I cupped my hands over his,I looked up at him,pleading with my eyes.

"I don't want to go back,please,I trust you not him,Its hard to earn my trust,please,just please."I whispered.

"Fine,I'm In."He smiled.

"Yea,lets go I know the perfect place!"I teleported us to the place.

**(Shadow's pov)**

I woke up and remeber what happened. Ivy was helping down and I ran into the house. The children were shakeing in fear,and screamed with I ran into the room. Amy was sleeping so I shook her.

"Topaz she came and She-where's Angel? Where's My baby girl!"Amy paniced.

"I'm sorry,well get her I promise."I sooth her of any worry.

"I'm scared Shadow."She cryed in my chest.

"I know I know."I muttered.

This is the last straw Scourge!

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it,a little plot twist so to speak, please review and I'll see you next time BYE!<strong>


	14. My world

**Hey people of the world. I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. I own My oc's and I co-own Grass,I don't own Don or Ike. Please read and review. Thnaks to Anything 170 for the idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ivy's pov)<strong>

I would admit,sister was getting stronger. I helped up Grass and he helped Starlight.

"Shadow,I'm sorry about my sister."I bowed.

"What she did was unforgiveable."He shuttered.

Amy was sitting beside him,she had not stopped crying for a hour now.

"I can locate her if you like?"I told them.

"How?"Grass asked,everyone was looking at me.

"I never told her but we have a link with each other. I can sense her pressence and find her."I informed the group.

"Please do."Amy looked up,tears still spilled from her eyes.

I closed my eyes and the wind started to pick up. It raised my hair and my clothes wiped around. Blue fire wrapped around me and then vanished,the air stopped.

"Got it."I smiled.

**(Topaz's pov)**

The darkness parted from us and we were at the place.

"Its a old cottage?"Ike asked confused.

"Its more then that my friend this is my home,or at least was my home."I told him.

I sat the girl on the bed that was in the corner. I turned and ran into Ike's chest,I looked up at him. He looked down and me and smiled.

"Sorry."I mumbled,blushing.

I side-steped him and walked outside. I felt like something was in my head,I held it and sighed a little.

"I bet Scourge is pissed at me."I sighed.

Ike was standing in the doorway. I turned around and put my hand on my hip,and gave him a sexy smirk.

"Are you going to stalk me now?"I asked.

"Mabye."He shrugged.

"What is it."I asked.

"I'm going to teach you some new tricks."He smiled.

"Ok I'll teach you something to."I replied.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around her neck,slowly I slid my hands to his chest,I walked behind him and with my hands still on him,I dropped to the ground.

"What are you-!"He snapped.

"Just this."My hands glowed a purple color and vines shot up like weeds and wrapped around the places my hands had been.

"Sneaky no?"I giggled.

"Yeah."He grumbled.

"Let me out of here."He struggled.

"Yeah but then I would be in deep shit,right?"I asked.

"Hell yeah you would."He snarled.

"Yeah I'll just be over here."I ran back into the house.

Ike set the vines on fire and the slipped off. He stormed over to the cottage and banged on the door.

"Topaz come out and play!"He laughed.

"Yeah i'll take a rain check on that one."I called out.

Ok I don't know how he did it but I looked to see if he was still outside and then I saw him right beside me.

"Holy shit!"I screamed.

"Lets just say Pay backs a bitch."He smiled like a rapist.

He struck me with lightening.

"Oh it's on."I smiled.

The next hour we trained and we fought and had a lot of fun. I walked back into the cottage and the brat was wakeing up.

"Morning bitch."I grinned.

"My mommy said thats a bad word and it souldn't be used."She shot back.

I slapped her and she fell onto the ground. I leaned in close to her face.

"You will be whatever I want you to be slut."I stood up and grabbed a banana

"Here you need to eat,i'm not that much of a jackass."I rolled my eyes.

She took it and I left,I felt all warm and fuzzy inside when I heard her crying. Sadly that changed when I saw Shadow and his little group of idiots. What the hell! Was that Ivy,no no it can't be.

"Crap I'm screwed!"


	15. Let's fight

**Hey people,sorry I'm late I was busy with school and other stuff. I don't own sega or the sonic team. I own my oc's and I co-own Grass. I don't own Don or Ike. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shadow's pov)<strong>

I pushed the tree branch to the side. We found were Scourge was and I almost beat the stuffing out of him. Amy held me back though as she neared Scourge.

"Scourge, Topaz took My little Angel you have to tell her to stop."Amy pleaded.

"I would babe,But Topaz is solo she ran away,ungreatful bitch."He sneered.

Amy shot me a look I knew all to well. It was the now what look she gave when things got hopeless.

"But what the bitch doesn't know is that I slipped a tracker on her,I can lead you right to her."Scourge held up a round divice,it looked like a grid and had a purple dot in the left hand corner.

"What do you want,I know there's a caught?"I smirked,folding my arms over my chest.

"I would never ask you of the sort good sir."Scourge said in mock surprise.

I took Amy by her arm and led her to the corner. She shook off my hand and frowned up at me.

"What is you problem?"I asked her.

"What do you mean?"She replied.

"I mean your asking Scourge for help! He tryed to kill us,almost got you remeber."I scolded.

She looked at me then Scourge,then back to me. Her eyes bloomed with tears and I felt guilty.

"your daughter is out there,What do you want me to do Shadow huh? Do you want me to just-just forget. No I'm not if he can help i'll let him."She shouldered past me.

"Smooth Shadow"I muttered to my self.

I sensed something in the tree's near by and I felt like I wanted to follow it. When I heard Angels screames I ran into the deeper parts of the forest,Amy and the others were close and we ran till we hit a clearing. I heard Amy gasped,it was this clearing we defeated Scourge all those years ago.

**(Angel's pov)**

Topaz grabbed my arm and yanked me through the under trees. We had been walking for hours and It was killing my feet. Ike was talking to her and she was smileing at every word he said. I just wanted to go home,This was just to much for me to handle.

"Hey Angel lets play a game ok. Ike will go first."She smiled a smile I was use to by now.

Topaz tyed my hands behind my back and I shook in fear as He walked over to me. His finger was on fire and he put it on my shoulder. The pain was intense and I felt like screaming,but I held it in.

"My turn my turn,You will be screaming this time."Topaz grinnned.

She waved her hands and the shadow's formed to her hands and they formed claws. She put them on both my shoulders,pressing them into my skin. I heard my screams but I was busying feeling pain to hear them.

I heard my name being screamed and I looked up. Daddy was panting on the other side of the clearing,Mommy was beside him,tears flooded her eyes. I felt the tears threaten my eyes,but I held them back.

"What are you doing here,how did you find us!"Topaz snarled.

The green hedgehog from before stepped beside them. I heard Topaz gasp and she took a step back.

"You it was you,but but I how!"She growled agian.

"Tracker babe."He held up the divice,Topaz's anger and rage increased.

"I'll kill you all you hear me."She took a step forward,but stopped.

"Topaz?"Ike asked her,I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hello sister dear."the silver cat lady stepped by them.

"I-Ivy but but how."Topaz shuttered.

"These nice people let me out."She smiled at my daddy then she turned her hard gaze onto her sister agian.

**(Topaz's pov)**

I shuttered under her gaze,Ike gave me a look of confusion.

"I don't care,I'm not going back to the darkness."I laughed.

"Topaz your not well,let us help you."Ivy spoke to me in calm words.

"Well? Well! I am well I feel great!"I gave her my best pysico look I could.

She shook her head and I frowned a little. She came up to me and she put her hands on my shoulder's. She tryed to use the light agianest me,just like everyone did,back then.

"Don't touch me!"I swung a fist.

"You don't know anything! just leave me the hell alone."I fell to my knees,in a desperate atempt to tune everyone out.

"Topaz I do I can feel your emotions they are unstable."Ivy tryed to touch me agian,but Ike put himself in front of me and her.

"Ike."I heard a small whisper emit from me.

"She said don't touch her,if its a fight you wanted a fight your going to get."He growled.

Angel snapped the bounds that restained her and she ran to her mothers arms. _A mother's arms? _I felt myself ask that.

"Topaz we don't have to fight please."I heard Ivy,her voice sounded far yet close by.

"I want to though,I'll kill you Like I did them all those years ago."I muttered.

Ike helped me up and I felt the darkness form around me. I feed off them growing my stregth and will power. Ike wore the same look as I did,we wanted this badly,we had something in common. We both wanted to kill someone.


	16. Past time and space

**Hey people I am mega ultra sorry for the wait! I don't own sega or the sonic team and I own my oc's and I co-own Grass. I don't own Don or Ike,Please for the love of all things suger filled Please please please please Review :3 thank you! This chapter will explain why Topaz thinks she is unloved I worked hard on it.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy's pov)<strong>

After Angel ran into my arms I hugged her and whispered things to sooth her. Shadow was beside us and we had a group hug. Ivy had a hold of her sister for now and she looked troubled.

"Mommy,daddy I thought I'd never s-see you agian."Angel wailed.

"Mommy is here,it's ok now."I smiled at her.

"Yeah,daddy had to drag mommy all over the place just to find you."Shadow beamed.

I gave him a glare and focused my eyes on the two fighting cats. Ivy was calmly talking,when Ike slapped her hand away.

"Leave her alone!"He shouted.

I didn't know why put I felt sorry for Topaz. She was on her knees and I saw tears leaking from her eyes.

"Leave me alone...no one loves or cares about me...not even you."She hissed.

I felt dizzy and the world toppled down on me. I heard Angel and Shadow shout my name but I fell into the relam of darkness.

**(Flashback Time!)**

I was walking in a heavy dense forest,My clothes had changed to. I wore a red silk kimono with a black dragon on my left shoulder and it's body traveled down the garmet. I wore wooden sandels too they were hidden under the dress though. my hair was pulled up into a bun and some hair was curled at the side of my face,frameing it. Handcarved chopsticks were stuck into my hair and I looked good. I heard noise so I followed it,I saw a cat family and two of them I could make out. Topaz was sitting by a older woman as a older male cat was chaseing a younger Ivy.

"Mother may I play?"Topaz asked,itching to get up.

The woman looked at her coldly and harshly. She shot death glares at her daughter,makeing the girl quiet.

"No you may not! Your sister is playing at the moment..now sit still and behave or I'll have to whip you agian you little monster."She hissed.

Topaz sat still and flinched,she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Yes mother."She mewed

"What was that!"The cat hissed.

"I mean Sorry Madame."Topaz whimpered.

"Thats better you little worm."The woman sat back.

Ivy and the older male came back both where breathless.

"MOMMY MOMMY LOOK AT WHAT I LEARNED!"The kitten screamed.

She created a orb and it shined a white color she brought it to a wilted flower and it bloomed back up and other bloomed by it.

"Thats great honey I'm so proud of you."The woman smiled.

"daddy can I play to?"Topaz asked.

"No I'm tired and besides we have to leave."he sneered.

Topaz frowned at this and balled up her fists and created a black orb,it shocked the girl so she throw it. The orb hit a tree and the whole thing rotted. The parents saw this and frowned at the girl.

"I didn't mean to honest."She whimpered.

"Thats ok honey."The mother said throw gritted teeth.

The father grabbed the girls arm and dragged her away.

**(End of flashback)**

I woke up and saw Shadow's worryed face. I sat up and turned to Topaz,I was starting to understand her little by little. Topaz was standing by Ike and she hissed, it sounded like a demon getting pissed off.

"Topaz calm down."Ike tryed calming her.

"no one cares about me,not even you,you want to use me."Topaz said backing away.

"I CARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. So who do you think was the one who said they care? Please review and I hope to see you next time!<strong>


	17. if you could change would you?

**Hey people I don't own sega or the sonic team or Don and Ike. I own my oc's and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Topaz's pov)<strong>

"I CARE!"

My head shot up and I stared at Amy and Ike. Amy wore a kind smile and Ike grinned slightly.

"Topaz I care about you so much,more then I want to think. You drive me crazy at times,but in a good way."He smiled.

"Topaz I know why your sad,it's not their fault nor is it your's you must not blame others for something that wasn't their's to cause. Please stop this madness"Amy reasoned with me.

"I-I-I"Trying to find the words,these feelings were werid.

The darkness and despair didn't want to let go,nor did my wanting of blood to be spilled. I felt myself being torn in half. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up,Ivy was there and she gave a kind smile.

"Sister let me help you with the pain."She glowed the white color agian.

"No."I spoke softly.

"I DON'T NEED NOR WANT YOUR STUPID HELP... YOU ARE TO CAUSE YOU WERE PERFECT,THEY LOVED YOU,CARED ABOUT YOU. I ONLY WAS CARED ABOUT WHEN YOU WERE NEARBY, YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF MY PAIN."I screamed.

Before anyone could stop me I launched myself at her. I had my hands by her throat and I punched her face.

"YOU..MUST..DIE!"I grounded out the words after every punch.

"Sister I can see your sadness but you did find happyness...with Ike."Ivy spoke.

"Sister light needs darkness and darkness needs it's light,one can not be without. We are the yin and yang of the world..we must except it."Ivy's words fazed me,but only a tiny bit.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT...IF I HAD TO GIVE UP MY POWER'S TO BE HAPPY I WOULD."I said.

"I'm sorry but that can't be."

"Or mabye it can."


	18. What the heck happen

**Hey everyone,I don't own Sega or the Sonic team or Don and Ike. I own my oc's,please review and a magical unicorn will give you a corndog named stevie. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(Topaz's pov)<strong>

I saw Ivy's eyes widen and she tryed to stop me. I pushed her down to the ground and I pulled out a knive I had hidden.

"It's ok Sister."I crooned.

"Topaz No this is wrong."She plead.

"I don't care."I shrugged.

"Ikey I love you so much,And I-i'm sorry about earlyer."I smiled at him and I plunged the knive into my stomach.

Everyone gasped at my action but I ignored them,I ran my fingered over the red liquid. I held Ivy's head and I made her lick the blood and I did the same. I then pionted my fingers to the sky and whispered in the old ways. Both of us jerked and I fell over and I grasped my sister's hand.

"Good bye My friends."I smiled and looked up at the sky,closeing my green eyes,never to see the light agian.

**(Normal pov)**

Ike ran over to Topaz's body and sank to the ground. He placed her head on his lap,He started to shake her.

"Topaz wake up Topaz wake the hell up damn-it."He screamed,sadly she didn't respond.

His head snapped to look at Scourge.

"What the hell did she do?"He sneered.

"She used a very old spell,its a sacrifice spell. It takes the persons powers but also your soul."He lowered his head.

"Why?"Ike yelled.

"Because she didn't want to hurt anyone so she sealed them in a diffrent zone."Angel piped up.

Shadow and Amy looked down and the little girl and then at each other.

"How do you know?"Amy asked her.

"She said it in here."Angel tapped her head.

"She should be back though."Angel smiled.

"how?"Ike asked.

"You'll see."She giggled.


	19. It's Over

**Hey people,I'm back with this story as you see I removed the chapter before this. I don't own Sega or the Sonic Team,And I'd like to thank Anything 170 for the idea! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal pov)<strong>

The scene was quiet,the wind was the only thing makeing a sound. The two groups sat in quiet,they were to shocked to move. Two body's layed between them,The first was one of a silver furred cat. Beside her was her sister,a brownish-yellow cat,Ivy and Topaz,forever intwined to be together. A black wolf with blue stripe's was leaning over Topaz,Ike,He ws crying.

"Come back please,don't leave me here."He cryed to himself.

"Ike."A familier voice,yet unfamilier at the same time.

A blood red wolf sporting a black t-shirt with military pants and boots,watched the other wolf. Don,His rival,he couldn't be seen like this. Ike felt a cold feeling start to swell in his chest. He started to black out as he felt his vampire side take over. He had blue flames surround him and his claws turned to ice that didn't melt at the flames. He grew two bat wings the left was made of lighting and the right was lava. He let a faral growl rip from deep in his throat.

"I'll kill you all."He snarled,leaping at Don,who was close.

"Ike stop this."Don yelled at him.

Ike clawed at Don's face,but he pulled back. Ike punched Don's stomach area and Don spit up a little blood. Don ramed his head into Ike stomach and back handed his left cheek. Ike raked his claws across Don's face,makeing him scream in rage and pain. Don grabbed Ike's tail and swung him around,he let go and Ike slammed into a few trees.

Shadow grabbed Don and Ike was grabbed by Scourge.

"Let me go!"Ike screamed struggleing.

"Ike calm down."Scourge yelled at him.

"Make me."Ike shot back like he was a five year old.

Scourge slapped him,Ike stopped for a minute.

"Ike listen to me,Fighting like this won't bring anyone back ok."Scourge's face softened a little.

Ike was stunned for a second,he shook his head a few times.

"Y-Your right...I'm sorry."Ike changed back.

Suddenly Shadow's and Scourge's Chaos emeralds flew up into the air and pulsed. Other Emeralds appered and they flew over to Topaz and Ivy,forming a circle the emeralds began to spin rapidly.

"Look!"Amy pointed.

"The emeralds are giveing them back their souls."Angel beamed.

Two balls of energy appered in the middle. One was white and the other was a greyish color. The white one flew into Ivy's body. She started to wake up,she looked up confused.

"W-what happened?"She asked.

"I'll explain later."Shadow replyed,pulling her away.

The greyish ball of energy floated there for a long time.

"What's going on?"Shadow asked.

"I think her soul has to decide what it wants to do,stay evil or give up the evil."Amy explained.

The ball of light shone brightly,makeing everyone shield their eyes. The ball was now all white it appered over Topaz's body and went back in where it belonged. Topaz's eyes started to flutter open,she sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"She asked dazed.

"Your in a clearing Topaz."Ike said softly.

"Topaz?"she asked,confused.

"Great she doesn't remember."Ike yelled to himself.

Ike felt a hand on his shoulder,he looked up and saw it was Amy.

"You love her correct?"Amy asked.

"Y-Yes."Ike replyed.

Amy smiled and she walked over to Topaz.

"See that man."She pointed to Ike.

"Yes?"Topaz replyed.

"He love's you and Love is a strong feeling,try with all your heart and remeber."Amy smiled.

Topaz slowly nodded and focused,she started to remember.

"Ike."She slowly looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"T-Topaz."Ike looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry."She said,crying.

Amy smiled,she loved moment's like this. Shadow hugged her and Angel giggled.

"Topaz it's ok."Ike smiled at her.

"T-Thanks."She beamed.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that I started."Topaz bowed.

"It's ok"Shadow replyed.

Shadow teleported them home,he put Angel to bed,seeing she was asleep. He walked into his room,to find Amy waiting.

"Shadow,I've been thinking lately,what you did was wonderful."Amy wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Amy,I'm just glad you and Angel are safe."He purred slightly.

"Shadow are you purring?"Amy asked,giggleing.

"N-No!"Shadow blushed.

"Hey Shadow?"Amy asked,as she pulled the blanket's away from the bed.

"Yea?"Shadow replyed,doing the same.

"Do you want more kids?"


End file.
